What you see isn't at all what you get
by LukeandLorelai4ever47
Summary: After defeating the ultimate power, the Charmed ones are left to start their new lives away from demons. But one demon will draw them back into the fold. And this isn't any demon. No Billy or Christy AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Manor:

Phoebe: What do you mean a power surge?

Paige: That's what they said, the Elders said there was some sort of demonic power surge. Well, they

Said unnatural, but I interpreted that as evil.

Ph: Should we worry?

Pa: Probably, we really haven't had demonic activity in a while, it's no wonder their orgainizing.

Ph: Yeah, but who's doing the orgainizing.

Pa: The Elders have somebody on it, but so far nothings turned up. Until they figure it out we should

Be careful (hears the call of a charge) Oh, man. I gotta go, will you fill Piper in?

Ph: Yeah (seeming preoccupied)

Pa: Pheebs?

Ph: Yeah (still spaced out)…What? Yeah I'm fine. Go to your charge.

Pa: Ok, well, I'll call you later to check in. Alright?

Ph: Sounds good.

(Paige Orbs out)

Underworld:

Tzan: (eye of vision, seeing what has just played out) Now they're on to us.

Carr: But they don't know who we are. There is enough time.

Tzan: Once they ar alerted the plan will have to continue forward. That can't happen. Not yet.

Carr: What can I do?

Tzan: Wait until the other witch, Piper, leaves the house and attack Phoebe.

Carr: What if Piper doesn't leave?

Tzan: I trust you will find a way.

Carr: (mumbling) Now you trust my abilities.

Tzan: You will find a way or your will be eliminated.

Carr: (straightening up) I will not fail you.

Tzan: Go. (Carr shimmers out, Tzan begins another vision)

Manor:

Piper: Phoebe, I'm going to run out to the market, do you need anything?

Ph: No, I'm fine.

Pi: (leading Wyatt by the hand and holding Chris) Are you ok sweetie? You seem a little…off.

Ph: No everything's fine. I'm just thinking about…

Pi: About?

Ph: Coop.

Pi: What about Coop?

Ph: I don't know. It's just lately it seems like he's pulling away.

Pi: Well, you guys are kind of in a weird place. You don't have an official place to live, you're both living here, and I'm guessing, and this is just a guess, that you two have been trying to have a baby and it's not as easy as you thought it would be.

Ph: (mouth wide open in amazement) How did you…?

Pi: I'm that good, (smiles). It will be ok.

Ph: I know. It's just…

Pi: What?

Ph: It feels like something else. Like something else is wrong.

Pi: Everything is good for us now. It's probably nerves.

Ph: Yeah, you're probably right.

Pi: Ok, well, I'm going grocery shopping and you need to stop worrying. (Phoebe smiles and Piper starts to leave)

Ph: Hey, I can watch the boys while you go shopping.

Pi: Are you sure?

Ph: Of course, I haven't really spent time with them lately.

Pi: Well, why don't you watch Chris because I need to take Wyatt show shopping before I go to the store.

Ph: (smiling, takes Chris) No problem.

Manor: one hour later

(Chris is in the play pen, Phoebe has gone to answer the phone, she nags up and comes to pick up a crying Chris, reaching for him, Carr suddenly shimmers in)

Carr: Prepare to die witch.

Ph: (levitates, knocks him down, grabs Chris and starts to call for Paige….when…)

Patty: (dropping from a portal in the ceiling) Get down!

(Phoebe drops, cradling Chris, she glances up and sees a girl, about sixteen, brown hair, brown eyes, 5"2, wearing chucks, jeans, and a plain black t-shirt.)

Carr: ARRGH! (after being thwarted he shimmers out)

Ph: Whoooah! Who the hell are you?

Patty: You're welcome! (sarcastically)

Ph: Sorry, Thank you.

Patty: You're welcome (Sincerely)

Ph: Now. Who are you?

Pat: Well, that's a very complicated question.

Ph: Ok…

Pat: I can't really tell you…exactly…not that I don't want to, I just…can't.

Ph: Where did you come from?

Pat: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.

Ph: Try me.

Pat: I can't tell you.

Ph: Ok..what can you tell me?

Pat: I'm not going to hurt you.

Ph: Alright then. One minute (smiling) PAIGE!! PAIGE MATTHEWS!!

(Paige orbs in)

Pa: What?!? What I'm here. (sees patty) who's that?

Ph: Good question! I can't get an answer.

Pa: What's your name?

Pat: Patty. Patty Renret.

Ph: Well, I couldn't get any more than that.

Pa: Why are you here?

Pat: I got a hit that there was going to be an attack, so I was protecting…Chris.

Pa: You were attacked?

Ph: Yeah…

Pa: Ok, how did you know about the attack?

Pat: I'm magical too.

(Leo walks in back door)

Leo: Piper?

Pa/Ph: In here!

L: Hey, where's Piper?

Ph: the store.

L: Who's this?

Ph: Patty.

L: Ok.

Pa: Let's talk (Ph. And Leo) in the other room, excuse us.

Pat: (smiles)

Dining Room:

Pa: I don't know who she is but we have bigger problems.

Ph: Did the Elders i.d. the threat?

Pa: Sort of. They know what the demons want, but they don't know who they are.

L: What do they want?

Pa: A Brodear.

L: That's not possible.

Ph: Why not? And what is it?

L: A witch. A very special and powerful witch. They have the choice to be good or evil just like any witch

But they can choose to use their powers for personal gain no matter which path they choose

Without consequences.

Ph: How is that possible?

L: Well, they usually are bestowed with great power and as a reward for carrying such a heavy burden

They get to use their powers for whatever they want.

Ph: Why are they so rare?

L: Well, they were supposedly extinct. I haven't heard of one existing in well over a thousand years. But

To make one two forces of incredibly powerful magic have to mate to create such a powerful witch.

Usually, one parent is good and the other is evil. Another reason why they are rare, cross breeding

Doesn't happen too often.

Ph: So what does this demon want a brodear for? Just her powers?

L: Killing a brodear is the equivalent of killing all three Charmed ones.

Pa: But why hasn't this been a problem until now?

L: Someone must have hid the Brodear's existence to protect it. Probably the mother or father.

Ph: So is this Brodear good?

Pa: Or evil?

Patty: I'm only fifteen feet behind you, you know.

(all three turn)

Ph: No offense, but what are you still doing here?

Pat: Protecting Chris.

L: Chris was attacked?

Ph: Don't worry he's fine.

Pa: What's our next move? (to Patty) Can you id the demon?

Pat: Yes.

Pa: Well, then, we've got a demon to vanquish.

Ph: Attic?

On stairs going to the Attic:

Ph: What about the other demon, the one that was after Chris?

Pa: I think they're one in the same.

Ph: You think Chris is a Brodear?

Pat: No, she thinks I'm the Brodear.

Pa: (stops) I didn't say that.

Pat: No but you were thinking it.

Pa: How would you know what I was thinking? (pauses) You're telepathic.

Pat: (smiles) Yep. One of my many gifts.

Pa: ( to Phoebe) See? Many gifts.

Pat: I didn't say that you were right.

Pa: Didn't say that I was wrong either.


	2. Chapter 2

Attic:

Pa: Alright, come on this demon has got to be in here!

Pat: You've been flipping through those pages for the last hour and half. Why don't you give it a rest?

Pa: Because I have to figure out who's after my nephew. My baby nephew I might add.

Pat: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, believe me, I know. Why don't you let me look?

Pa: You want to touch the book? (glances at Phoebe)

Ph: It can't hurt.

Pat: You think it's going to tell you I'm evil?

Pa: Wel..(cut off)

Pat: I've touched it a million times before and nothing happened so I'm not really worried.

(walks over and grabs onto the book, rubs the pages, mockingly)

Pat: See? Nothing happened.

Pa: Well, maybe you found a way around that.

Ph: Or maybe she's good.

Pat: Or maybe you're all just really paranoid!

(enter Leo)

Leo: Alright, I called Piper and filled her in. She's going to take Wyatt and Chris to Magic School for awhile until we figure this whole thing out. She's got her cell if we need her.

Ph: Maybe you should go too. Without you're powers your vulnerable and we don't want you getting hurt.

Leo: Piper said the same thing, but I think I should stay just in case you need help vanquishing the Brodear.

Pa: How could you help with that?

Leo: It's not easy vanquishing a Brodear. You have to have one half witch, one white lighter, one human, and one really powerful spell couple with a potion.

Ph: A human? How is that possible? And how do you know that?

Leo: A unique being requires a unique vanquish. And I know that because I taught magical mythology last semester.

Pat: You know that pacing is only going to wear a whole in the floor right? (said to Paige who has been mercilessly pacing the floor)

Ph: (chuckles) She's right, you know.

Pat: I think I've got something. (gestures to the page) He looks the one I fought earlier.

Ph: (walks over to the podium) Looks like a lower level minion for higher. We can use a vanquishing potion. Should be easy enough.

Pa: Yeah, but who hired him and why?

Underworld:

Tzan: YOU FAILED!! The boy is still alive and our plan has failed!

Carr: (kneeling before his master) You didn't tell me of the witch! She attacked unexpectedly. I…I….didn't know what to do. I…I… barely escaped with my life.

Tzan: (laughing) Your life means nothing to me. As for the other witch, I didn't see her coming. But why? My powers have never failed me before.

Carr: (mumbling) Loosing our touch?

Tzan: Shut up you pathetic wretch. You are nothing. We will all be nothing if we don't kill the boy.

Carr: Why is he so important anyway? I thought the older one, Wyatt, was the big threat. He's the one everyone's gone after in the past.

Tzan: Ha! Wyatt is merely a distraction. He's powerful, yes, but he's not what everyone should be worried about. No, there is a much greater threat on the horizon. And I intend to be a part of it.

Carr: You're saying that the younger one will grow up to destroy us?

Tzan: Hardly. What I'm saying is that he'll grow up to join us.

Attic:

Pa: (making a vanquishing potion) Can you pass the mandrake root please?

Ph: (hands it to her) What exactly are you making a second vanquishing potion for?

Pa: Let's call it an insurance policy.

Ph: Insurance against what?

Pat: (deeply entranced in the Book of Shadows, hardly breaking her concentration) Against me.

Pa: Hey! I didn't say that.

Pat: Didn't have to.

Pa: This is even worse than you empathy power. She knows everything.

Pat: I don't know everything. And besides it's really about as much fun for me as it is for you. Do you know what it's like being able to hear everyone's thoughts? All the time? Imagine going to a baseball game where there are thousands of people around you doing nothing but thinking.

Ph: How far is your range?

Pat: When I was little it was only a few feet, but now I can hear up to 60 miles away.

Pa: You hear the whole city? At once?

Pat: I've learned to control it a little better, but I can tell you that right now, the neighbor's having a fight with her husband about who should take the trash out. The jogger in front of the house is having problems with her teenage daughter again. And the little boy playing in his room is worried about whether his mom will find out that he ate cookies for breakfast this morning.

Ph: Wow, you're good.

Pa: Sorry, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry.

Pat: It's ok. I know you didn't mean anything by it and I know you're sincere now. I want to get this demon now just as much as you do. And gathering from future experience, I can tell you right now, focusing on me would be a critical error.

Pa: Yeah, but( cut off)

Pat: Don't you think I could have killed you earlier if that was what I really wanted to do? I had Phoebe alone. I could have taken her and Chris out, then waited for you to come home. But I didn't. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wish you could believe that.

Ph: I believe you.

Pa: Umm, Phoebe could I speak with you a moment over by the stairs. (gesturing to Patty) You just stay over there, ok?

(by the doorway)

Pa: How can you say that you trust her? We don't know anything about her!

Ph: I don't know, It's this weird feeling I have.

Pa: What kind of feeling? Like a premonition feeling ? Or a I'm getting a read off of her from my empathy power? Or any other substantiated piece of evidence kind of way?

Ph: I don't know how exactly to explain it. It's like déjà vu, but different. It's like I've seen her a million times before this and, and…

Pa: And what?

Ph: And…I don't know, I just, have this deep seeded feeling that she's not going to hurt us.

Pa: I want to believe you, but we don't have any way of backing that up. We thought that Christy was good too until she tried to KILL us!

Ph: That's different and you know it. Patty seems like she knows us, really well actually.

Pa: So because she's done a little research that makes her so wonderful?

Ph: It goes beyond research. (Glances over at Patty) She connects with us. Can't you feel it?

Pa; Umm, no.

Ph: Well, even if she is this Brodear, that doesn't make her evil. There's a fifty/fifty chance.

Pa: I just have this feeling like something's going to happen. Something bad. Really bad.

Ph: So we trust your feelings and not mine?

Pa: No, it's just better to be safe than sorry.

Ph: For now, I think we should trust her, at least until she does something to change that assessment.

Pa: This is why there are three of us, to break a tie!

Leo: (piping in) Well, personally, I agree with Phoebe. I don't think she seems dangerous, at least not to us.

Ph: (smiling) Thank you Leo! You see? Everything is going to be fine!

Pat: Hey, are we planning on scrying for a demon anytime soon?

Ph: Yeah, we're coming.

(all head back in)

Underworld:

Tzan: You must attack now and be sure to actually kill a witch this time

Carr: Any particular target my master?

Tzan: The young girl.

Carr: Pardon your evilness , my master, but way are you so obsessed with that witch?

Tzan: Because I can't get a read on her. I can't see where her presence will take us. It's as if she is clouding my abilities.

Carr: How could a tiny witch do all that?

Tzan: I don't know, but I hope that her death will clear all that up. Then we will focus on the boy.

Carr: I will go master. I will not fail you.

Tzan: You had best not. (Smiling, evily)

Kitchen:

Pat: Why exactly are we not going to scry for this demon again?

Pa: Because I want to be able to flush out who ever hired him. He really isn't important in the scope of things.

Ph: (walks in) Hey, guys, have either of you seen my cell?

(both shake their head no)

Ph: (spotting it on top of the washer) Ahh! There it is.

Pa: Expecting an important call are we?

Ph: No, I just thought Coop might have checked in. He's started a long term assignment a couple days ago and I've only heard from him once.

Pat: It's probably nothing to worry about.

Ph: Yeah, I know it's just that , I don't know.

Pa: It's just you don't know?

Ph: I can't really explain it. It's just this feeling like, like something bad will happen.

Pa: (concerned) Honey, everything's fine. He's just working.

Ph: I know. I know. (pauses) Let's not worry about it now, let's just focus on the demon. Ok?

Pa: Alright.

Pat: Uhh, Guys? I think you better get in here! NOW!

(Paige and Phoebe turn to see Carr)

Carr: Prepare to die!


	3. Chapter 3

_Attic: _

_Carr: Prepare to die!_

(Carr steps towards the podium, holding an athamay, while Patty clutches the book.)

Carr: You little witch!

Paige: Hey! ATHAMAY! (this attempt to call the weapon fails, Carr doesn't even turn away from Patty)

Carr: You wretched witch, you just had to go and meddle in someone else's business, didn't you? You couldn't have left well enough alone?

Phoebe: Hey!

(Carr turns towards the sisters and waves his hand towards them, suddenly the crystal cage appears and they are trapped.)

Carr: Now, where were we? Oh, yes, how difficult you've been.

Patty: Let's just say it's in my blood to be a bit of a trouble maker.

Carr: Before I kill you, I have to ask, why did you come here? Why now? My master had a very special plan for the boy.

Patty: I'm happy to have spoiled it for you.

Carr: Oh, you didn't spoil it, merely delayed it a little, but now I'm afraid you will have to die.

Patty: Well, at least I did a little damage.

Carr: You stupid witch. You think that any amount of good deeds will make up for who you are?

Patty: I'm a white witch. That IS who I am.

Carr: Well, white witch, are you afraid to die?

Patty: Fear is useless. Especially when it blinds you from seeing the next move! (levitates and kicks him in the face knocking him down.) ATHAMAY! (knife orbs to her and she stabs him.)

Carr: AHHHHHH! You wretched witch!!! (engulfed by flames)

(Patty rushes to remove the crystals)

Paige: So you're part whitelighter?

Patty: What? Oh, you mean the orbing?

Paige: UHH, Yeah, that would be what I was referring to.

Patty: No. I'm not a whitelighter. Or a part whitelighter or any other thing that has to do with a whitelighter. No offense. I think you guys are great but, I can assure you, there is zero percent whitelighter in this blood.

Paige: Then how'd you do it?

Patty: Do what? Oh, the orbing again?

Paige: Yeah, the orbing again?

Patty: Well, because you can.

Paige: What?

Patty: Well…that's kinda my power. Or at least one of them.

Paige: Orbing?

Patty: No. I can sorta tap into other witches' powers when I need to.

Paige: Or want to.

Patty: No, I never do it unless it's an absolute emergency. Like this. He would have killed me if I hadn't.

Paige: Why didn't you just use one of your own powers?

Patty: Because the only other powers that I have involve seeing the future or telepathy. I don't think those would have been great things to pull out of the old arsenal.

Paige: (turning to Phoebe) Aren't you going to back me up here?

Phoebe: She was just trying to protect herself.

Paige: This is unbelievable.

Phoebe: Well what was she supposed to do? Get herself killed?

Paige: No, but she could've…I don't know. She could've told us.

Patty: Alrighty then. Now that we've established that, why don't we get to back to the demon? (gestures to the Book)

Paige: Right, well, (starts flipping through the pages)… it could be any lower level demon.

Patty: May I?

Paige: I don't think (cut off by Phoebe)

Phoebe: Go ahead.

Patty: (Holds her hands out over the book, closes her eyes, and the pages begin turning rapidly, until they stop on a page depicting Carr)

Paige: (reading aloud) Carr. This demon is known for his changing alliances. His loyalty shifts to whatever demon is highest in the underworld. He is willing to use whatever means nessicary to defeat his enemies. Former masters include, but are not limited to, Zanku, the Source, the Darkness. (pauses) Well, nothing about that sounds good.

Patty: Now the question is to figure out who he's working for.

Phoebe: But it could be anyone. There's no way of knowing which demon it could be.

Patty: It might not even be from this time.

Phoebe: Where do we start?

Patty: Well, we could try and scry for Carr's lair/dark demony place. Maybe that'll lead us somewhere.

Phoebe: I'll get a map and crystal.

Paige: What did Carr mean when he said that no amount would make up for who you are?

Patty: Beats me. Maybe he thought I was someone else. Your guess is as good as mine.

Paige: Right…

Tzan: I knew he would fail! Why was I so foolish to trust him with such a task?

(unidentified demon): What should we do master?

Tzan: The witch, she cannot be destroyed. I went about this all wrong.

(demon): How can we succeed if we don't eliminate her?

Tzan: We must learn who she truly is. (turns to him) Go to the house and collect a sample of her blood. We will use it to discover the truth.

(demon): (bows) Yes, my master.

Phoebe: (scrying, but then suddenly stops) This is pointless. We've been scrying for over an hour.

Paige: (looking to Patty) What are you doing?

Patty: (sitting cross-legged on the table, holding the athamay, eyes closed) I'm trying to get a premonition.

Paige: You have premonitions?

Patty: No. But she does.

Phoebe: Hey! Use your own powers.

Paige: I thought you only used your powers if there was mortal danger about?

Patty: (opens her eyes, and climbs down) Your skepticism is very disconcerting and I, as a matter of fact, am appalled that you would think that this situation is not mortal danger. Don't you want to know who's after Chris?

Paige: Of course, but..(cut off)

Patty: But you want to do it your way.

Paige: What's wrong with our way? It seems to have worked for the last seven years or so.

Patty: How's your way going now? (gestures to the crystal)

Phoebe: Scrying doesn't always work. You must know that.

Patty: Yeah, I know that, but the more you scry the less it works.

Phoebe: What?

Patty: You're wasting time. We need to do something else. Try something else.

(suddenly the demonic servant we saw earlier shimmers in and cuts Patty on the shoulder, her shoves her down and shimmers out again, Phoebe and Paige rush over to her)

Phoebe: Are you ok?

Patty: Yeah, I'm fine. (examines the cut) I've had worse. Believe me.

Phoebe: Let's go to magic school, maybe we can get someone to heal you.

Patty: Not nessicary. Really, I'm fine. What I'm more concerned about is what he wanted with my blood.

Paige: Did you get a good look at his face?

Patty: Not really.

Paige: Well, can't you do that flippy thing with the book again?

Patty: That only works if I actually saw the demon. I've seen everything in that book a thousand times so when I see a demon or whatever I can just flip through to the page from memory.

Paige: You have a photographic memory?

Patty: It's a little more complicated than that.

Phoebe: Well, let's start looking through the book at least. (holds out her hand to help Patty up)

Patty: I guess it can't hurt.

Tzan: Excellent work. (takes the knife from the demon and dips it in a vile, drinks the concoction) Now, let's see who you really are. (eyes light up, like the seer's used to)

(demon): Well, what is it? What do you see?

Tzan: Oh, my. (smiles, evilely) This is even better than I could have imagined. White witch? No, this little witch has a secret. And I'd be happy to share it with her new friends. (laughes)

Phoebe: What about this one? (gestures to the book)

Patty: No, I don't think that's him.

Phoebe: (flips the page) What about that one?

Patty: I don't know (annoyed). I told you, I didn't get a good look at him. It could be anyone.

(suddenly Tzan shimmers in, he is taller than any of them and holds a sword in his hands, smiling he says…)

Tzan: Well, well, well. I never thought this day would come.

Paige: Oh, yeah. What day is that?

Tzan: The day that I would kill a Charmed one.

Paige: You haven't killed us yet.

Tzan: (smiles) Well, (waves hands and the crystal cage wraps around the sisters) the day is young.

Paige: This is ridiculous. That is the second time today.

Tzan: Surprisingly, you're not the ones I really want.

Patty: You want Chris.

Tzan: I did. But now I've discovered something I want even more.

Patty: And what's that?

Tzan: You my dear?

(they begin circling each other)

Tzan: The blood I took from you, that allowed me to go on a vision quest to see who you really are. And what I saw was certainly a surprise.

Patty: What does that have to do with anything?

Tzan: You my dear, are much more useful to me than I originally calculated.

Patty: If you know who I am, then you know I am more powerful than you and defeating me will be near impossible.

Tzan: I don't intend on defeating you. Per say. (waves his hand and calls Phoebe to him, holds a knife to her throat)

Patty: No!

Tzan: See, you will willingly come. This I am certain of.

Patty: Don't you dare hurt her. What you've seen is only a taste, remember that.

Tzan: (smiles) You think I fear you?

Patty: (looks down, suddenly she looks up, eyes fierce and powerful) You should. (holds out hands) FLAMMA!!! (her hands turn red and Tzan is suddenly pulled towards her, he drops Phoebe, and tries to pull away, to no avail. She holds out her hands until he bursts into flame, screaming)

(Patty turns to Paige and orbs the crystal away)

Patty: (to Phoebe) Are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah I'm fine.

Paige: Who did you steal that power from?

Patty: (looks down, shamefully) I didn't. Steal it, I mean. That one was mine.

Paige: I think you have some explanations to give. Start talking. No lies this time. If we're risking our lives we want to know who the hell it's for.

Patty: What do you want to know?

Paige: First question. What's your full name?

Patty: Patricia Elizabeth Halliwell.

Phoebe: (looks up sharply) Halliwell? You're related to us?

Patty: I guess you could say that.

Paige: You guess?

Patty: Ok, you could definitely say that.

Paige: Well, we'll just put that one on the back burner for a minute 'cause I feel a freak out coming there. Let's get the life-threatening stuff out of the way. Next question. What power do you have that he wanted?

Patty: It's not really a specific power, more like powers. The use of other magical beings powers' is a pretty hot item. My visions aren't bad. And I can time travel without a spell. All I have to do is think about it. I'm also pretty mean with a sword, but I don't think a demon could take something like that.

Paige: Why are you here?

Patty: To protect Chris. (Paige shoots her a look) Wyatt is my best friend. I promised him I would protect Chris.

Paige: Why can't he protect him or warn us?

Patty: (hesitates) He's…well, he's busy.

Paige: With?

Patty: The war.

Phoebe: What war?

Patty: In the future, a battle breaks out, between good and (cut off)

Paige: Evil?

Patty: No, good.

Phoebe: In fighting?

Patty: Yeah, it's getting pretty nasty.

Paige: What are they fighting over?

Patty: The Brodear. After the elders discovered that one was in existence again, they decided to try and kill it, but some of the magical community disagreed with that decision. They split over it.

Paige: What side are we on?

Patty: (pauses) You divided. Piper and Phoebe are against the elders, so is Wyatt, Chris, and Leo. You joined the hunt.

Phoebe: Are you the Brodear?

Patty: (silent) (looks at them, signaling yes)

Phoebe: (inhales deeply) How are you related to us? (she holds her breath waiting for an answer)

Patty: I'm the daughter of a Charmed one.

Phoebe: (closes her eyes) You're my daughter.

Patty: You weren't supposed to find out. I messed up and got caught.

Phoebe: When are you born?

Patty: Ahhh, well,…that's a good question. February 13.

Phoebe: What year?

Patty: 2005.

(Phoebe and Paige both stare at her, dumbfounded)

Paige: That would mean you were already alive and walking around.

Patty: That is a very accurate assessment.

Phoebe: But I've never been pregnant! I think I would remember having a child! I would remember that!

Patty: Well, no you wouldn't remember because you never actually had me.

Phoebe: What?

Patty: But you were pregnant.

Phoebe: (a look of terror crosses her face) That's not possible.

Patty: I would think by now you would realize that anything is possible. Even this.

Phoebe: You died. I watched you die.

Patty: Not exactly. The cosmos got involved and prevented me from actually dying.

Paige: Wait just a New York minute! Are you telling me that you, this girl that we have spent the last ten hours with, is the spawn (cut off)

Patty: Do we have to use the word spawn?

Phoebe: (turns to Paige) I can't believe this.

Paige: Believe what?

Patty: That the child she had with Cole Turner is standing in front of her, alive and well.


End file.
